Baby Baby Fruit
by Megabluex
Summary: For two years Saint Shalulia wanted revenge on the the straw hats pirates especially on Monkey D luffy for what they did to her family at Sabaody Archipelago and now she found the devil fruit she needed and her own crew is ready to set sail until a portal opens up to the Amity Parks Babies world with her devil fruit in their hands
1. Chapter 1

Revenge and her own special crew part1

On the outskirts of the newworld close to the holyland of Mariejois a small unidentified island was near by thanks to the new world climate only one holy family of nobles known of its, on the island is a castle like house, it was very big in size by the looks of it, it has machinery coming out of it and new areas being build in to it. But one area of the castle was being use or occupied right at this moment, the room was filled with books and a old fashion desk sitting behind the desk was a woman wearing a space suit like dress a flower like pattern with lace at the top, the flower pattern on her suit repeats at the sides of her skirt. Her hair inside the bubble is styled upwards, forming a curl above her head, she also wears a veil over the lower half of her face and light orange tinted shades over her eyes. She also wears heart-shaped earrings. She is a noble woman known as Saint Shalulia and in-front of her was a few books on Devil Fruits types and a wanted poster of of straw hat Luffy that has been stab a few times by her own personal dagger. Shalulia was still raging mad, she just found out that straw hat Luffy just defeated Donquixote Doflamingo, it turns out that he was her cousin, a ruler and a warlord as well. This information would have restore the opinion of what the other noble families think of the three, after what happen two years ago with the straw hats pirates did to her brother and father, mostly everyone in Mariejois talks about was how Monkey D Luffy Punch her brother so hard that it left a imprint on his face.

After the battle of the best, everyone forgot about what happen to her family at Sabaody Archipelago, she was over joy of hearing rumors of Monkey D Luffy dying at the battle, but that came to an end two or three days later when the newspaper from over seas arrived and seeing Monkey D Luffy on the front page making everyone in Mariejois to question her family again and their position as a noble. This cause her blood to boiled everything would go back to the way it was right after Sabaody Archipelago, over the past two year, some of the nobles let go of their slaves fearing a Tiger Shark repeat, and her family had to let go some of them to please the nobles. Some of the people in Mariejois started to wear straw hats to show signs of support for the straw hat crew, she would love to grab those hats and rip them apart and burn them but some of the nobles wear straw hats from time to time, so she can't do anything about without causing a commotion. It got to a point that the Celestial Dragons wanted to take away her families title as a noble, her brother Saint Charloss and father Saint Roswald argued with the Celestial Dragons to keep their titles, but sadly it ended with them being order by the Celestial Dragons to be executed, she was the only one to be spared and keep her title, because of how she did after the Human Auctioning House on Sabaody Archipelago.

After her brother and father execution a day hasn't gone by that she thought about revenge on the straw hats and Luffy, she left Mariejois and started to live in her families secret castle mansion, over the past year she had decided to convert it into a fortress and a lab built into it to continue what her cousin left off, and been looking through her families library of books devil fruits to find a perfect devil fruit for herself, after time and many books she found what see been looking for. After marking the book, she look through some old navy reports and wanted posters of female pirates for her own special crew, she finally found a few with devil fruit power and a few expendables, she was even lucky enough to get her hands on two Pacifista and two Shiro Kuma thanks to her connections to Miss Universe the queen of Black Drum Kingdom, how help pay for the cyborgs.

Shalulia was glad that she has friends in high place and a fellow noble woman as well, unknown to her Miss Universe has her own secret agenda for this group, she went back to look at the female pirates that she choose from the old navy reports that were at Impel Down and working for the navy/world government. She pick two from Crocodile's Baroque Works, four from her cousin's pirate group, one former CP9 member, one World Pirates that was saved and turn back to normal by Boa Hancock, six members from the Foxy Pirates, one of the Trump Siblings, and one alliance member to a warlord. Shalulia knew that she didn't have to go through with all this trouble if she made a deal with Kuja pirates, she heard all about Amazon women on Maiden Island highly skilled female warriors that are able to use haki. They were so perfect for her plan against straw hat Luffy, but every time she thinks of it, she grew very anger because she heard rumors of the Snake Princess being married to Monkey D Luffy, she couldn't believe that a warlord that works for the navy is being married to that lowly scum of a pirate, another reason she is assembling her own was the Navy and marines for two years they came up with nothing for finding the Straw Hat Crew. She's begging to think that they are a waste of time and money and are not taking Monkey D Luffy seriously, they don't see what he truly is, he was destroying their way of life for the nobles.

It turned that some of the nobles were connected to some of the Baroque Works activity and to her cousin's underground smile and weapons deal, some of them went broke and some of them lost their noble title. She even heard rumors of some of them are imprison at Impel Down and are on the highest level they have because of what happen a Punk Hazard. She then look back at the stab wanted poster of Luffy, every time she looks at it she see him laughing at her, until she picks up the dagger and started to stab the poster multiple times, until she finally stop and left it waged into the desk while piercing through the poster. She then pick up the devil fruit book and turn to the page she marked, she finally found the devil fruit she's been looking for, the fruits powers are almost the same as Emporio Ivankov but with one small difference, as she reread the page a smile appeared on her face, if the male to female is pregnant they can not change back forever they will stay as female for the rest of their lives. Shalulia thought about what to do with a female Luffy, she thought about she standard slave idea but then she remember the down side of her power, a sinister smile appeared on her face when she finally decided on what to do to him, make him, her personal trophy wife. After all her brother had seven or ten wives and no one did any thing about why should they start now, That is when two maids came in, one was a brunette and the other was a dirty blond, both of them were wearing sexy French maid outfits that show a bit of cleavage on their chest area.

She knows that they came from Impel Down and that they had a run in with Emporio Ivankov, so she knows that they were men once before, and the perfect test subject for her to try her devil fruit power on them when she gets them.

Brunette maid: " the marines are here with your new crew that you ask for."

Dirty blond maid: "They also brought the two Pacifista and two Shiro Kuma that you and Miss. Universe pay for." the she bit her lips for knowing what going to happen next.

Shalulia: "Good now take me down their to meet them." As she put the book back down on the desk and walk to her slave maids

That is when a storm started to form around the island as the ocean waves stared to pick up as well unknown to Shalulia as a rouge wave hit the docks a weird looking fruit with tattoo like marking wash up right next to a supply ship for this weeks food stock for the island.


	2. Chapter2:Revenge and her own special cre

Revenge and her own special crew part2

As Shalulia walk towards the Brunette and Dirty blond maids, an evil smirk appear on her face as she got closer to them, unlike the Brunette maid who was remaining calm and calcified, the Dirty blond maid was very nervous as Shalulia got closer. For the last two years Shalulia has been tormenting and demeaning her ever since she was sold to Shalulia from Impel Down over, Shalulia has poke at her breast, slap her rear, and squeeze her breast just for fun, it got even worse when Shalulia found out who she was, Shalulia started having noble women only gatherings, she even invited some of the Dirty blond maid's ex-girlfriends and lovers when the Dirty blond maid was a man. At those gathering Shalulia force the Dirty blond maid to wear makeup and wear a sexier maid outfit or else she will send CPO to hunt down the Dirty blonds family, all the noble women would lift up her skirt, smack her lightly on the rear, then poke and lightly squeeze her breasts and tell her that she is better off as a beautiful servant girl, she can't tell if they are making fun of her or telling her to except her new like as a woman and start a family. It got even worse when Shalulia didn't give her a bathroom break so she had to wear diapers for weeks to months, Shalulia even made her wear really big and thick diapers at the gatherings. Dirty blond maid bit her lip as she try not to remember those gatherings, those she wish she forgotten the most.

Shalulia: My, my, your chest keeps getting bigger each day, if this keeps they'll be the size of water melons in a few weeks and no man can keep their eyes off you.

Dirty blond maid knew that Shalulia said that last part with venom because of the fact that she is a lot more attractive than Shalulia ever could be, their were even times when she can hear screaming in her room about how she wish that she never bought that sexy maid outfit for that Dirty blond and her Brunette friend. Dirty blond maid also knew that Shalulia plans for to be humiliated end up as a double edge sword, before the all noble women gatherings they use to invite noble men as well, she always notice some of them checking her out. They always seem to keep eyes her when they have a chance, hoping to talk to her or for something more, it creep her out at the time, she hear from her Brunette friend that some of the noble men that were widows try to buy her off from Shalulia. There was one even time that one of the higher noble men and his wife offer 550,000,000 berries to buy both the Brunette and Dirty blond maids for their son to become his wives, her Brunette friend also hear that the reason why they want them to have multiple heirs for the family line and to have more grand babies. Shalulia knew that unlike her brother that the high noble man and his wife's son was a caring, kind young man, every slave he bought, he sent them free and ship them back to their homeland or country, no amount of money is worth losing her title as a Celestial Dragons. Dirty blond and her Brunette friend would tell him everything what she did to them and what she has plan for Monkey D. Luffy, not only that but their was no way that she'll let those two have a leg up on her on the noble ladder. Plus she been trying to get engaged to him for a year and a half, every time a noble woman ask her about if she is selling the Brunette and Dirty blond maids to the higher noble man and his wife for their son it hurts her pride every time because everyone in Mariejois knows about her trying to hook up with the high noble man and his wife's son.

What hurts her more was how much she is worth, a question she really wish she never ask in the first place, a two years ago, a few weeks before her brother Saint Charloss and father Saint Roswald execution, she invited some of the best human slave Auctioneers in the world, she only did it to take her mind off the incident at the Human Auctioning House on Sabaody Archipelago, and to find out if she has a good price on herself with out her title. Shalulia show them some pictures of herself wearing her slaves cloths and with out her makeup, a few of them told her that she would be worth a few hundred million berries, Shalulia was please to hear that, but what she said next would hunt her for the next few days. Shalulia ask them how much she really be worth with out her title as a Celestial Dragons, everyone of them told her that they will not get much for as a slave that they could get more berries from one of their less impression slaves, Shalulia didn't take kindly to those words as it enrage to no ends as order every human slave Auctioneers to leave and get out of Mariejois. That day got even worse when she found out from her brother and father that her family will be losing their title as Celestial Dragons, Shalulia was fearing for her life when she heard the news of her family title being removed.

When Shalulia got close enough to the Dirty blond maid she use her left finger and poke the right side of the Dirty blond maid chest for a few moment, it cause the Dirty blond maids to bit her lips and blush as Shalulia poke at it. Shalulia then stop poking at the Dirty blond maids chest and started to stare at them as she inspects them for a bit, Shalulia then use both her hands to gently squish the Dirty blond maids chest, Dirty blond maids close her eyes and turn her head way from Shalulia as she was not enjoying the treatment and attention that Shalulia was giving her. The Brunette maid also bit her lip as she didn't like what Shalulia was doing to her best friend, as she continue to watch Shalulia de-man the Dirty blond maids, The Brunette maid just wish that her best friend would just give up on her male pride, her friend is now 100% female she is able to have her own babies and start a family, when the Brunette maid was turn into a woman by Emporio Ivankov she accepted it with open arms let just say that when she was a man she didn't have much luck with the ladies and with her fellow female co-workers at Impel Down to begin with, but then again that is all that her friend has of who she is (think Ranma ½) .  
Shalulia: My, my they keep getting bigger each day.

Shalulia finally stop squishing Dirty blond maid's chest

Shalulia: Most women wish to have a set like these and their the biggest I've seen, the only person that comes close to these are your Ms. Beck , they are a bit smaller but I believe no one could tell from a few feet away.

Shalulia turn her head towards the Brunette maid that goes by the name Ms. Beck and was now blushing at the complement, Ms. Beck knew that her best friend had a very large if she remembers correctly she had a DD size chest when they had to do a refitting for her friend's maid outfit when the upper area of the maids dress got too thigh for her and it look like her friend's chest was about to pop out, Ms. Beck didn't realized that her chest was almost as big as her best friend's, it was a very nice complement but it was from her best friend's male pride being tormented. Ms. Beck knew that she has to accept the complement or else her friend's treatment that she was getting from Shalulia will get worse.

Ms. Beck: Thank you Ms. Shalulia for that kind complement

Ms. Beck gave her best smile to please Shalulia and give her what she wants to hear so that the mind game will end sooner for her friend and hope that her friends mind doesn't break, she knows that Shalulia does it to strike a blow to her friend's male pride but it can also lead to a shattered personality. Ms. Beck knew all about Shalulia family breaking the minds and spirits of their slaves even before being turn into a woman, because of Shalulia family being Celestial Dragons there was nothing anyone can do about it. Ms. Beck heard all the stories and rumors of what Shalulia family does to break their slaves mind and spirit, but seeing it was a lot worse the humiliation and the degrading in public, being use like some kind of animal even the animals had it better, and even having a explosive dog collier around their neck. She has seen them exploded a few times causing a hug damage for the slave, Ms. Beck sometime see Shalulia family exchanging some of their slave that are damage or out live their usefulness, they even leave them in the streets to rot or die after the collier goes off. Their was one thing that she feared was the holding pin where they keep the slaves that are broken by mind and spirit that give her nightmare of seeing her best friend in that kind of state.


End file.
